Talk Dirty To Me
by lycanus1
Summary: The one where Thor gets an unexpected reward and Loki, as always, does exactly what she wants. *WARNING: rated for strong language*


**Disclaimer:** Everything recognizable belongs to Paramount Pictures, Marvel Entertainment & Marvel Studios (godsdamnit !) - though my gut tells me Loki 'n' Thor may well have their own ideas about that … No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This may be familiar as it's a re-worked chapter taken from a deleted story I wrote for a different fandom. The title is taken from _**Poison's **_song of the same name.

**Warning:** AU and probably pretty much o.o.c. Contains some cussing and Norns help me, fluff – you've been warned ...

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

**Talk Dirty To Me**

Loki threw another log on the fire and absently watched the sparks rise upwards toward the chimney, before kneeling on the thick furs in front of the hearth. Reaching for a small clay vessel she carefully uncorked and raised it upwards to her face. A wistful smile curved her full lips as she inhaled the fragrant oil deeply, then carefully poured some of the contents onto her hands and began to leisurely massage it into her bare skin. Her mind idly wandered to earlier that evening, to the unexpected discovery she'd made concerning her friend, Sigyn who'd become enamoured of a certain, dark haired, mystical warrior; how she, Loki, had confided in Thor and piqued his curiosity and sense of mischief; the way she'd propositioned him and promised faithfully to reward his efforts if he did her bidding. And fair play to him, Thor had attempted to do just that. To make her happy ...

And that, unfortunately, was where everything began to go wrong. For in order to please her, the task she'd asked her man to undertake was a far from easy one. If anything, it would be a challenge for him. A test of his intelligence and how devious he was prepared to be to gain what he desired ... and he would have to rely on all of his cunning, because he would be dealing with Golden Realm's most inscrutable and observant warrior. Hogun.

Loki pensively chewed her lower lip as guilt began to nip away at her. Maybe she was asking the impossible of Thor ... that the favour she'd asked of him was a cruel and unfair one. To try and out-wit the one man in Asgard who was reputed to be both foolproof and incorruptible ... To play a master at his own game ... Interrogation.

At first, as she'd observed from her vantage point at the Great Hall, things looked to be going well, even though her God appeared ill at ease. Hogun meanwhile, was his usual relaxed self. Cool, calm and collected. If anything, going by his demeanour, he was far too composed and once she became aware of that, Loki groaned inwardly. The quiet warrior knew exactly what Thor was up to ... and was playing him. Expertly. Suddenly, words were exchanged between them. Coldly, on Hogun's part, ones which seemed to leave the Thunder God at a total loss. Then the elder got to his feet and swiftly made his escape before Thor was able to stop him.

Various emotions had flickered across Thor's face. Shock. Confusion. Disappointment. And once he realized that Hogun had duped him, a fleeting flash of anger was instantly replaced by grim determination as he stalked after the older member of the Warriors Three. His resoluteness made Loki smile in appreciation. If there was one thing she admired about Thor, even though it could frustrate her no end at times, it was how relentless he could be. The fact that he never gave up or allowed himself to be beaten, especially when it was something he considered to be of great importance or value. Or if it was to his advantage ...

It wasn't long after he'd left, that Loki made her excuses to Frigga and returned to her chambers to eagerly anticipate Thor's return. Not that she was expecting much. She knew her beloved oaf had the determination to do anything he put his mind to, yet was bright enough to realize that the chances of him successfully pulling the wool over Hogun's eyes were truly remote. Nigh on impossible, in fact. She could only hope that Thor would find it in his heart to forgive her ... for placing him in such an awkward situation.

To while away the time, Loki had quickly disrobed, bathed and slipped into a clean chemise. All she could do now was patiently wait for Thor to turn up. And like Odin's firstborn and heir, patience was not her strongest suit. She sighed and as she continued to rub the oil into her soft, supple skin, soon became lost in thought.

_**XXXXX**_

The chamber door suddenly burst open, distracting the Silver-Tongued Goddess from her musings and slammed shut as Thor stalked into the room, muttering in sheer exasperation under his breath. She could barely make out the phrases of "devious little witch" and "should've known better than to let my dick rule my head ... it was never going to work ..." Loki listened to Thor's heavy, purposeful tread take him to the bed and watched him sit and kick off his boots before violently shrugging off his tunic. Oblivious to her presence, he bowed his head, gave a frustrated groan and wearily began to unlace his leathers.

Smiling fondly at his crestfallen appearance, Loki decided to make her presence felt. "What wasn't going to work, _svass _?" she asked softly.

Startled, Thor abruptly raised his head, causing his blond mane to brush against his broad shoulders. "Don't play the innocent with me, sister ... You know damn well what wasn't going to work ... I was a bloody fool to let you talk me into it in the first place ..."

"No, you're not. The last thing I'd take you for is a fool, my love ... and I'd never play you for one," she replied huskily, crossing her fingers behind her back as she uttered that little white lie. She then frowned as he was about to rise to his feet. "Oh no, you don't ... you stay where you are. Don't you dare move ..."

Raising an eyebrow, Thor stared coolly at her, his blue eyes fixed intently upon her as she began to crawl leisurely across the chamber floor towards him, all too aware of how the flimsy, white chemise clung to her lithe, yet shapely body. By the time she'd reached him, placed her hands on his knees and slowly began to prise his leather-clad thighs apart so that she could kneel between them, his gaze had become both heated and tempestuous.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing, Trickster ?" Thor growled huskily, his eyes glinting with faint amusement. Resting both hands upon the furs on the bed on either side of his lean hips, Loki canted her head to one side and watched him thoughtfully. Then, leaning into his body, she pressed her soft, generous curves deliberately against the hard warmth of his muscular torso.

She bit gently on her lower lip, then ran the tip of her tongue lightly across it. Reaching up, Loki gently brushed her lips against his and heard Thor's breath hitch. She pulled back and rested her cheek against his and replied softly, "I'm doing what I want. I'm honouring my debt - my promise - to you- "

Thor groaned and slowly shook his head. "There's no debt. I failed ... As we both knew I would ..."

"Oh, Thor ... you fool ..." Loki wound her arms around his neck and straddling his taut, sinewy thighs, carefully eased herself down to sit astride him. "Please ... don't tell me that you thought for an instant that I wouldn't keep my word ? _Really ? _Oh, love ..."

"Lok- "

Loki smiled at him, her green eyes soft and full of warmth. "You are a hopeless, adorable idiot ... but you're _my_ hopeless, adorable idiot and I wouldn't change you for anything ... or anyone in the whole Nine Realms ..." She reached up and carefully swept a stray blond lock of hair away from his face. "I've no intention of denying you anything ... Even though you knew Hogun would be impossible to convince and would prove to be as slippery as an eel, you honoured your part of the bargain ... You still went after him and did all that I asked of you and that means everything ..."

She began to leisurely trail her lips across Thor's jawline and down the strong column of his throat before sinking her teeth at the sensitive point where his shoulder joined the base of his neck. Thor gave a sharp hiss which was immediately followed by a husky moan as she tenderly laved the smarting patch of skin she'd just bitten with her tongue.

She continued to worship the tanned expanse of his chest with her mouth and lips. Kissing, licking, nibbling and biting his golden skin, eliciting low growls and moans of need from him. Craving some sort of friction, Loki wriggled on his lap and the grip of her slim thighs tightened around him.

"Just do it ... Please, I want you to ..." she breathed against his heated skin, revelling in the feel of his hard, taut body against hers.

"Do what ... ?"

Loki moistened her lips, then made a split-second decision. Raising her hips slightly, she took hold of his right hand and slid it beneath her chemise, slowly dragging it up over toned, slim thighs before pressing it with gentle insistence against her damp, heated core. Keeping her gaze fixed upon the strapping God beneath her, Loki saw him slowly close his eyes. She heard Thor utter a strangled moan, yet he did not remove his hand.

"Loki ..." Thor opened his eyes. They glittered brightly. Feverishly. The sorceress smiled at him, took hold of a thick golden lock of hair and idly twisted it around her slim fingers before drawing his head down to meet hers. She kissed him. Slowly. Playfully. Wantonly ...

"Shhh ... just ... just do it, _svass_. Take what you want ... what you need. What's owed to you ... and given freely ... willingly ..." Loki deliberately brushed herself against his hand. Teasing him. Tantalizing him. "Please, Thor ... You've more than earned it. Claim your reward ... _Claim me ..._"

Thor froze beneath her. Loki could feel the tension seeping into every fine line and sinew of his powerful frame.

"No," he said quietly, meeting her gaze boldly.

It was Loki's turn to freeze as she watched him incredulously. She slowly began to pull back, confusion all too clear on her lovely face. "_No ... ? _What in Hel's name do you mean by "no" ?" Her emerald eyes were cloudy with uncertainty and self-doubt. "I thought you'd be pleased ... That this was what you wanted ... Was I wrong ?"

Thor's lips curved into a slow, wolfish grin. "No, little one, you're not wrong. I am pleased, though this ... this isn't what I want. What I want is ..." he paused deliberately, his wicked streak enjoying her bewilderment. "What _do_ I want ?"

"Thor ! Don't ... Don't tease, you oaf ..." she protested in dismay. "Just ... Just tell me what _you_ want ..."

He ran his tongue across his lower lip, then bit on it in a half-hearted attempt to hide the smirk which was forming. "Do you remember what I told you at the stables a few months ago, Loki ?"

She looked at him blankly.

"Sif, the Warriors Three and I had just got back from Alfheim. You were waiting for me in one of the stalls ... Locked us both in, if I remember rightly. Intent on ridding me of my leathers that night, weren't you ? Couldn't even wait for me to bathe or return to my chamber, could you ?" he teased.

"Oh !" Loki felt her cheeks become heated as she recalled that night and she shifted uneasily on his lap. "Oh ..."

"Aye ..." Thor no longer bothered to hide the smirk. His free hand moved to rest upon the small of her back and began to knead the tension away from her muscles. "You asked me what I want ... Well, what I want is the Loki of that night again. Wild. Wanton. And willing. The reckless, passionate Loki who'd go to any lengths to get what she wants ... The Loki who burns desperately for and talks dirty to me ... The one who did all of those things that night ..."

"Brother- "

He carried on talking as if she hadn't uttered a single word. His deep, husky voice a low rumble which had her melting with need. "Want you to ride me ... Slide me deep within you. Want you so hot and slick that you burn for me ... Want you writhing on and against me ... Feel your nails dig into my skin 'til I bleed ... and your quim squeeze and clench around my cock relentlessly, milking me dry. Need you to fuck me 'til I can't see or think straight. And watch you so consumed with want and need and hear you scream my name over and over 'til you're hoarse ... I just want you to fuck me until we're both so knackered, that I'm still inside you when the sun rises in the morrow ... That's what I want, Loki ... That's the reward I intend to claim from you ..."

Dry mouthed, Loki swallowed convulsively. Going by the tone of Thor's voice alone, she could tell he wasn't lying. And when she finally found the courage to look him in the eye and saw the conviction those bright blue orbs held, she found it impossible to deny that he meant every single word that he'd said ... Taking a deep breath, she slowly trailed a possessive hand gently down his torso, her own body following in the same direction until she was eye level with a rather impressive erection that strained beneath its leather confines. Briefly resting her hands on his hips, Loki steadily held Thor's gaze and came to a swift decision. Shimmying out of the chemise, she leant forward and raked a fingernail in slow deliberation across the bulge.

"Well, you sentimental fool, if you're expecting any of that to happen, then," she paused and glared pointedly at the snug-fitting leathers which clung all too becomingly to his lower body, "you're dreaming ... those damn leathers are under the impression they have a prior claim on you. If they're not in a heap on the floor by the time I count to ten, I'm going to sleep. So, Thor, what's it going to be ? Would you rather be attached to those or claim what's rightfully yours ?"

Smiling, Thor reached down and finished untying the laces, pulling them lazily through the grommets as he watched his beloved Trickster bite her lip in anticipation. Once the final lace had been pulled, Thor looked at her expectantly. "You know, I may need some … help since, as you pointed out, my leathers do seem rather possessive …" He smirked and then hissed as Loki's nails dug into his waist, tugging at the offending garment. It slid off with a final tug, sending Loki back a few steps as she tossed them to the side. "Told you, Loki, you want me … _then prove it_."

His voice was a low growl of challenge. He wasn't entirely sure she would, after all Loki was mecurial. Unpredictable at the best of times … and being a law unto herself, did what she wanted. All he could do was pray that he hadn't crossed the line with her and end up in his own bed. Alone, wanting ... and extremely frustrated.

The dark look Loki directed at him was calculated ... and full of heat. She slowly shook her head in disbelief and leisurely approached the bed, her hips swaying provocatively, instantly drawing his full attention. The Goddess of Mischief stopped abruptly, just shy of the bed and looked down at the Pride of Asgard sprawled upon the furs, propping his head up with the heel of his hand as he returned her gaze with barely concealed curiosity and faint amusement. Carding restless fingers through tousled sable locks, Loki placed her weight on one hip as she remained close, yet deliberately kept out of his reach. Her full lips slowly curled into a smile which could only be considered as wicked. Pure sin ... and absolute temptation.

"Thor ... Thor ... Thor ..." Loki kept the tone of her voice husky and low as she perched on the edge of the bed and idly raked a fingernail up his calf towards a sinewy thigh. "Are you baiting me ? Tsk ... Tsk ... Tsk ... Not nice ... Haven't you learnt by now what a big mistake that is, hmmm ?" Her fingers trailed lightly back and forth across Thor's pelvis, purposefully avoiding any contact with his rock-hard, long, thick shaft. She sighed and began to drag her hand upward, enjoying the feel of his taut, flat abdomen beneath her palm, the sensation of hard muscle covered by warm skin. Biting down on her lip to prevent him from seeing her smirk, Loki with seeming reluctance removed her hand only to lay it against his chest and without warning gave him a shove. Thor fell onto his back on top of the mattress and before he could react, Loki pounced on him with feline grace.

Thor found himself looking up at the woman who sat astride him. His blue eyes were, by now, ablaze with curiosity at what she would do next. Loki's elegant, slender hands rested on the smooth expanse of his chest, holding him firmly down on top of the mattress, and in an attempt to make herself more comfortable she shifted. That slight movement resulted in her brushing against his hard-on. Thor's response was a sharp intake of breath. Amused, Loki bent down in order to run the tip of her tongue up his throat and as she did so, her soft curves pressed insistently against his hard torso. Thor's breath instantly hitched.

Laughing softly, Loki carefully swept a swathe of golden hair away from his face. "You_ really shouldn't _provoke me, Thor ... Not if you don't want me to retaliate in kind. And trust me, _svass_, I will ... "

Without warning, she captured his earlobe between her teeth and gave it a gentle tug. At the same time, her right hand slipped between their bodies and she began to absently stroke and fondle his throbbing cock, lightly smearing the drops of pre-cum over its head. Loki smirked as Thor groaned loudly and shifted his weight under her. Just as abruptly and to his dismay, she withdrew her hand, only to raise it to her lips and slowly, teasingly, began to lick her wet, glistening fingers clean. The action instantly elicited a needy moan from him.

Whether it was sheer devilry or not, she felt a need to torment Thor further and tangling long, slim fingers in his thick, unruly mane, Loki claimed his lips hungrily. It didn't take long for the overwhelming want and longing she felt for him to overcome the intense need to tease. Her kisses alternated between fiery passion, a yearning sweetness and reverence and light, playful ones, demanding - no, skilfully coaxing a response from him. He reciprocated avidly and in doing so, tasted himself on her lips.

"There's only so much teasing, I'll tolerate, beloved," Loki breathed softly against his cheek. "Like you, I have my limits ... My needs ..._ My _wants ..." She shifted slightly and began to skim her hand repeatedly over his torso, inching closer, daringly, towards his groin. "You told me what you wanted ... It's only fair for you to know what I intend to do. Before this night is over, I mean to have you writhing uncontrollably beneath me ... To have that thick, fine cock of yours pound my core relentlessly and ride you raw. For you to take me so hard, so thoroughly, that I can feel you still inside me for days ... So that even the mere memory, the sensation has me wet for you ... and I mean to have you howling - no, roaring - my name as you come, leaving everyone in no doubt that _I'm_ the one _you've_ claimed ... And I want to wake up in the morrow, to the feel of your length still inside me, twitching in anticipation of another tumble ... _That's _what I want, Thor ... and that's what_ I _mean to have ..."

All Thor could do was stare at her with widely dilated, hungry eyes and before he could say anything, his Goddess raised her slender hips and aligned herself above him. She sank down, leisurely taking his whole length with a gentle sigh and lovingly claimed Thor's lips once more as she proceeded to thoroughly ravish him ...

**Finis**


End file.
